Tag!
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Ten song ficlets, containing a different LillyxJonas couple. Read to see if you've been picked! R&R!


Alright, so there's this game going around. I know you were probably expecting an update on another story of mine, but it's only this. Now, before you tell me that I already did this, well I got picked again, so I decided to do a different couple. It's Nilly, so please enjoy!

_**The Rules. (To break it down for all you slow people):  
**_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:  
XoXJonasBurningUpXoX  
morgiecorgie  
xXLysXxNoodlesXx  
peaceloveejonas  
Music'sInMySoul

_If you've already been tagged, oh well. Do it again…it's fun!_

**Picture by Kid Rock feat. Cheryl Crow**

I was missing her. Everything, from her skater clothes to her long blonde hair. My life was a living hell. I was constantly flirting with girls, who I didn't even know. No one could even guess what was wrong. Well, they assumed it had to do with her, but no one said anything. Guess what? I finally got around to putting her picture in my old mementos box. It hurt, but maybe I'll, finally, get some decent sleep. After that, I cried and cried and cried.

I knew that leaving him was a bad idea, but I had to. From the way everyone is smiling at me, and the way he won't answer his phone; I know something's up. I know that he shouldn't feel obligated to call me, but I am always wishing he will. It's been three days and I've heard nothing from him. Guess what? I placed his picture away, in the attic. I'll save it for a day when I can look at him and not feel the need to grab a tissue box. I cried the rest of the day.

I saw her while I was in town with Joe. She practically ignored me, until I said hello. It hurt; the thought of her in someone else's arms, that really took a blow on me. I haven't seen her since that day. I have no idea why we're ignoring each other.

I was looking for that stupid Lola wig, and found that picture of him. We were so happy. I felt a pang of guilt for ignoring him the day before.

I forced myself to open the box, and instantly missed her. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"I want you to come back to me."

"I promise. I love you Nicky."

"Love you too Lilz. Always have and always will."

**Let Me Love You by Mario**

I know, that jerk Matt Marshal, is cheating on Lilly. Why would he want to? She's gorgeous and smart and funny and doesn't worry about what other people say and she has that long flowing blonde hair and a killer bod…sorry. Okay, so I like her, but it doesn't mean anything.

She should know that Matt is scum. She deserves so much better than Matt. I could show her how she should be loved and treated. I should. She's so pretty that it takes a hit on any other girl's self-esteem.

If I was her man, she'd never have to worry about me cheating. She deserves so many good things, not cheating "boyfriends." I would give her the world, if that's what she wants. She should choose me.

If only I could tell her that she deserves better, she deserves me. She should let me love her.

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift**

It was a Friday night, and I was in his backyard. We were watching the stars, making pictures with them. Usually, we just enjoy each other's company. If only I could tell him that I knew every detail about him. If he could know how much I like him. If only I could get up the courage to tell him that all he'll ever need is laying right beside him.

We are just trying to get by in this crazy place we call home. I never hide my tears, fears, or deepest secrets from him. He knows every detail about me. He says that he can't live without me, and that just makes me like him even more.

I'm only in a good mood, when he is. I'll never go in a plane without him. He can drive me crazy, but normally I'm just trying to tell him that I idolize him. He should know that I'm only my true self when I'm with him. When, I'm with anyone else, even Miley, I put on a façade, and only Nick can tell that I'm faking it.

**Take a Breath by the Jonas Brothers**

I was walking down the main street, all eyes on me, or so it seemed. But, I saw him in the middle of the crowd. His little pout and red eyes tipped me off. Something was wrong.

He needs to take a breath. The world wasn't ending. Things were going to halt for him, but I might. As many know, people change and they break their promises. Just keep breathing and everything will be fine.

We blink and everything's completely different, but things will still be okay. Seasons change, form hot to freezing, but nothing ever stays the same. As I passed him, in a hurry to get home he noticed me and smiled. Now, he better not go off and cut himself. Haha. Nick and emo. Well, he could go extreme on this.

"Life isn't suffocating, air isn't overrated." I said, making his attention turn back to me. It was as if anyone else wasn't even there. He laughed and I walked up to him. I threw my slender arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my body.

"Don't forget to breathe," I whispered in his ear as we hugged.

**Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye**

I like when he holds me tight and we chill in his car, even though he can't drive it yet. I like just being in the same room as him. He can always cheer me up. I love when our lips touch and our cheeks brush, but I like it even more when he whispers in my ear.

When he goes on tour, I go into a mild depressive state. It's like I can't function without him. When he's near me, everything's alright. When he's gone, everything is terrible. Every night, when he's away, I just think of how I could have been in his arms, our hands intertwined, our lips mingling.

I like it when we fall asleep next to each other, but I hate the blackmail via Joseph Jonas. Now, when our lips hit, it's like static. The kisses are fantastic, but it's even greater when my hand is playing with his chocolate curls.

**Yo (Excuse Me Miss) by Chris Brown**

I saw her from across the dance floor. She was heading for the door, in an obvious hurry.

"Yo!" I shouted, before even thinking. She turned around, and it was Lilly from biology class. She was gorgeous, even though I've never noticed before; I hadn't taken the time to look.

"I know you're trying to leave, but I saved the last dance for you," I said, smiling as she looked me up and down, before resting her cerulean pools on my face.

"Sure," Lilly said, letting me lead her out to the floor. I was going to pretend that no one else existed. "I don't know how to dance."

"Just like this, and if the music speeds up, just move closer. I'll lead you," I said, babbling like an idiot. She smiled at my stupidity and held onto me, tight. We swayed to the slow beats of You're Beautiful by James Blunt.

It felt as if were made to be pieced together. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony. Our chests rose at the same time. And, our heart beats were beating to the same drum.

As the beats decrescendo-ed, she placed her soft lips on mine.

**Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard**

As I walked down the roads, I saw the place where Lilly and I always met. It was on the corner of Ocean Avenue. We were sixteen and we partied like there was no tomorrow. I loved being with her.

As I passed Cherry Street, I remember the endless walks on the beach. We were eighteen and all we did was enjoy each other's presence.

But, she left. She had an emergency and hasn't come back. I would do anything to find her. Maybe, I would feel better when she returned. I knew that if she came back, we would go around the globe. Why stay in Malibu?

Even though she's gone, I know that a piece of her is with me. And, when I dream, they all have her in it. I just miss her so much.

Possibly she'll return and I'll stop hurting. She can go anywhere, as long as she drags me along for the ride. I'd do anything to be with her.

I remember the sadness of when she had to leave. But, I felt as if my world was ending. She had to leave and had no idea when she'd be back. But, I know. We'll find each other, it's destiny.

It's her twenty-first birthday and she hasn't come back yet. I know she'll be back soon.

**Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale**

I saw Lola, sitting ostentatiously on the bright pink loveseat. She looked semi-nervous and almost out of place. She was all the way across the room. Kevin snapped his fingers, making me focus on our warming up. She looked at me, and I felt the need to kiss her; the aqua wig and eclectic outfit, and all. I wanted to kiss her, but there were twenty bucks saying that I was too nervous.

Hannah left her, and dragged Joe to check the sound system. Kevin was dragged away by Mr. Montana, who is wearing a fake mustache, and has for sometime now. She was sitting there, in complete silence, while I played notes on my guitar; too keep me from walking over there and planting my lips on hers.

But, I was too shy and nervous. The more I looked at her, the more I felt a connection with her. There was no reason for me to be scared, I heard rumors that she thought I was cute. She would kiss me back. I wouldn't be rejected, but I was still nervous.

The more I thought about it, I realized I was more afraid of being rejected because I really like her. I liked Lola Luftnagle. I like her as in more than a friend. When did this happen? Anyway, it did and now my hands were getting clammy.

I stood up, placed my guitar down and walked in the general direction of her. I told myself the more I wait, she'll get swept off her feet by someone else. I turned towards her, sat next to her, turned in her direction, and leaned forward.

**Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls**

I'd go to the end of the world just to see him. Sure, he was on tour, damn tour, but I knew he was with me. He's the closest I'll ever get to heaven. Plus, I don't want to leave. I'm sitting in my room, staring at his pictures with his sweatshirt handing on my body.

I don't want anyone to see me. I'm a mess and no one knows why I miss him so much. I just want him to never forget me, because I know that I can't forget him.

But, I can't fight those damn tears that are flowing down my face. When, my life was finally turning into a happy fairy tale, it all started to fall apart. He had to go on tour, record his new album, and shoot his new series and movie.

Things were great, we were steady for six months, then the tour. Alright, I could last the few months. A longer tour, plus he had to film his new movie. Then, he's home for a week and has to start shooting his television series. Alright, we see each other occasionally, but it's nothing like it used to be. Now, he's recording his new album.

I've locked myself in my room, not allowing anyone in. No one under stands the pan I'm going through. Everything's falling apart. I don't know how much longer I can hold on to this failing relationship. I just want him to promise me one thing. That he'll NEVER forget who I am. I want him to always remember Lillian Marie Truscott, until the day he dies.

**She's No You by Jesse McCartney**

'There are so many girls throwing themselves at me, but not anyone of them compare to you. Can't you see that you're the only one I want? Don't worry about jealousy or cheating. A model could walk by and I'd never like her more than I do you. She's no you. XOXO Nick.' I re read the letter, folded it up, and slipped into her locker before running off to lunch.

'There are so many girls that dance, but I like you're spazzy moves. You're perfect and never change. There could be a model, who's on every magazine cover and I'll still think you're more gorgeous than her. Love, Nicky.' I slipped it into her book bag and looked back at the board.

'No one will ever compare to you. You've been the only one to make me feel this way. No one can ever compare with your looks and smarts. I don't need anything else, but you. Don't change at all. You're exactly what I need. Nick.' I slipped it into her mail slot and dove into the bushes.

"Nick get out of those bushes," Lilly ordered. I shyly got up as she held up the three letters. She shoved them in her bag and leaned towards me. I met her halfway, and the firework show started.

**Alright, so I really liked writing some of these. Which one did you absolutely lo9ve? Which one didn't you like so much? Oh, don't forget that REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! :D**


End file.
